I'd never trade you
by Grace-1997
Summary: After the events of Dear High School Self, Logan is still really upset and angry about what Lindy wrote in her letter and does want to know, if he is a good twin brother or not. What will Lindy say and will he be convinced? Lindy and Logan siblings fluff One Shot! :D Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D


**Hay guys! I have an other Lindy/Logan siblings One Shot for you! :D**

**I just watched Dear High School Self and got a great idea for an One Shot for them! :)**

**I really love the siblings relationship between them! :D  
**

**Well, I hope you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**BY THE WAY: I may want to make a IDDI and SIU crossover but don't know yet. Would be someone interested in one? If yes, leave a review with your opinion about the One Shot and if you want a crossover or not :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After the events of Dear High School Self, Logan is still really upset and angry about what Lindy wrote in her letter and does want to know, if he is a good twin brother or not. What will Lindy say and will he be convinced?**

* * *

**At the Watson's house**

**Lindy's POV:**

Logan and I had just arrived at home after the talk with the rest of the group, because of my letter and why I wrote something like this.

I really didn't mean to make them upset and I was really sorry but glad, that we cleared that up.

I couldn't wish for better friends then them.

At the thought, I had to smile and then went in to the kitchen, to make me something to eat.

Because of all the events, I barely had eaten anything today and I knew, Logan neither.

Well, there were a lot today and we all had also a lot to do.

Especially, trying to save friendships here, because I totally screw it up.

''Logan? Do you also want something to eat?'' I cried but no answer came.

Huh? He was right behind me, wasn't he?

Well, probably he just went upstairs in to his room.

I walked upstairs, to his room and knocked.

''Logan?'' I asked as no answer came.

Okay, something was definitely wrong. Normally he would've already answered.

What was wrong with him?

''Logan! If you don't answer, I'll just come in!'' I cried from the outside again, trying to force him to open the door.

I turned the doorknob but it was locked.

Okay, now I really didn't get it.

What was his problem and why didn't he answer?

''Logan!'' I cried again. ''Why can't you just open the door?''

I sighed. Still no answer. What should I do.

I banged against the door now and then my fist almost collided with Logan's face, as he suddenly opened the door.

I quickly put my hand away and saw in to Logan's sad and angry eyes.

''What do you want?'' He snapped at me angry and I got even more confused.

What did I do wrong?

Didn't we just clear everything up only a hour or so ago?

''What I want?'' I replied, now mad. '' I want a serious explanation from you! I want to know, why you're so angry and why you didn't want to talk to me at first! What did I do wrong? I mean, we come home and you don't talk to me at all and just disappear in to your room, lock yourself in here and I have no idea what's going on!''

**Logan's POV:**

''What I want?'' Lindy replied, now mad. '' I want a serious explanation from you! I want to know, why you're so angry and why you didn't want to talk to me at first! What did I do wrong? I mean, we come home and you don't talk to me at all and just disappear in to your room, lock yourself in here and I have no idea what's going on!''

I looked at her in disbelief.

As if she wouldn't know that. I was still mad and offended about the thing in third grade.

Okay, that sounded stupid because she did give us a real explanation but I was her twin brother and it hurt me the most!

'I want new friends?' I still couldn't believe, that she wrote that.

She wanted to walk in but I stopped her.

''Logan. Stop playing stubborn and let me in, that we can talk!'' Lindy told me, really angry now.

Well, I was angrier. Way much angrier.

''Why should I let you in, if you wanted to get a new twin brother anyway?'' I replied, bitter and Lindy looked in shock at me.

I was furious, right now but I couldn't help but realize, that she had tears in her eyes but now.

''I thought, that we talked about it!'' Lindy exclaimed, shocked, confused and hurt.

I groaned and walked in to my room, sitting down on the bed and burying my head in my hands.

''We did but it damn hurt to know something like this, Lindy! In every sudden action, wanted or not is always something that you really wanted to do.'' I told her.

Suddenly Lindy chuckled.

''Since when are you so smart about things like that?'' She asked and I glared at her.

''I'm trying to make a point here.'' I replied, mad and Lindy looked now guilty.

I really meant it. I couldn't believe that Lindy wrote something like this.

''Logan.'' Lindy told me and I looked back up to her, hurt but then back down.

She sighed and sat down to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

''I know, that I did a huge mistake back in third grade because of one stupid thing and that I hurt you probably the most, since you're actually my twin brother and I'll never get you away, anyway.'' She said to me, chuckling but I didn't laugh about her blunt joke.

I was to hurt right now and it was everything but funny.

Lindy sighed again and then told me, '' But I really am sorry. I shouldn't have written that and I didn't mean to offend the group and especially not you, my twin brother.''

Now, I really looked up to her and a tear were running down her cheek by now.

''You really mean that?'' I asked, also feeling tears in my eyes.

Lindy nodded. ''You're the best brother I could ever wish for and I have the best group ever. You always help me in everything and even though, we fight sometimes. I never want to loose you because I love you, big brother and I know, that we'll always stick up for each other. I never want to trade you with someone else. That would be the most stupid decision of my live, because it'll never give a better twin brother then you.'' She told me and more tears were falling.

I also felt something wet, running down my cheek.

''I'm sorry, too for overreacting. I accept your apology.'' I replied to her and Lindy smiled wide.

Then she suddenly chuckled.

''Logan Watson, crying and that because of me?'' She added, mocking and I rolled my eyes.

''Just come here.'' I told her and we hugged.

I knew now, that I was wrong.

Lindy wanted me as her twin brother and even if she didn't want to, some time again, I would never let her go because she was the best twin sister, I could ever ask for.


End file.
